


S O U L

by Fuzestarlord



Series: SOUL: A story about some wack ass boyes and some wacky demons. [1]
Category: SOUL: A story about some wack ass boyes and a bunch of wacky demons
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzestarlord/pseuds/Fuzestarlord
Summary: Everyone has a soul, and with that comes soul abilities. Some are useful, others...not so much. Although, there are ones that have unique abilities, ones that are/were sought after by those who realm in the underworld. Until around 50 years ago, those of the underworld would collect the souls of humans and any other life source on the overworld. They were stopped once the Pure ones, those who roam in the skies, had realized they were quickly depleting the populations of all living things. Since then, Demons, the underworld creatures, recycle souls and use artificial ones for their abilities.Until now.After Lucas, AKA Fuze moves back to Newbloom after dropping out of college, he always has the constant feeling of being followed, but by who? He and the rest of his friend's souls all have unique abilities that were sought after all those years ago. Could it be demons looking for them? Who knows. That's why you gotta read to find out ;)
Series: SOUL: A story about some wack ass boyes and some wacky demons. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060400
Kudos: 1





	S O U L

Journal Entry #1, Date: 5/17/16  
Welp, hello there, I guess. My therapist had recommended I start writing things in a journal. Alright, seems easy enough. I mean, who’s even gonna be reading this besides myself? Well, my roommates are quite nosey, looking at you Michel. _You Bitch._ _Still can’t forgive you for looking through my damn room and stealing some of my shit._ Anyways, for anyone else that somehow got this journal, hello! Get out, like, seriously, please.  
If you don’t, eh, not much I can do about it. So, let me give you some information about myself. My names’ Lucas, I’m 18, I currently am in college (it sucks, don’t recommend it), I have a pet leopard gecko named Sir Stankworth, uhhhhh, I have some roommates in my college dorm, Michel, Skunk (that’s what they wanted to be called,) and Tulip. Skunk’s pretty nice, they’re the only person I like here, Tulip’s a bitch and Michel’s a fuckin’ asshole.  
You might think with the name Tulip she would be all nice and shit, right? Nope. She’s loud, more than likely homophobic, thinks she’s a queen or somethin, and just all around not the best person to be around.  
Michel, well, he’s definitely homophobic by the looks of his social medias and such, especially when one of his friends came out as gay, he most certainly doesn’t like Skunk, since they’re, ya know, nonbinary and all that, and yeah. I could go on and on about the shit he’s done and what he is, but I’ll stop there for now.  
God, I guess a journal was a good thing to start. Question is, where do I hide this?

  
Journal Entry #6, Date: 6/3/16  
Uhh,, so something happened today that I thought was worth noting. Somehow a whole ass bear snuck into the dorm a floor below mine? Like, what? How? Who’s dumbass let a bear into the building. How did it even get up here?? We only have an elevator and some stairs that are blocked by doors. What a weird day.

Journal Entry #105, Date: 5/30/17  
My birthday was two days ago, and for once, it was pretty great. Why you may be asking? ‘CAUSE THIS BITCH IS DROPPING OUT OF COLLEGE!!! FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. FUCK YOU MICHEL AND TULIP. Skunk, you’re pretty neat and I’ll miss you. Hope you pass the finals and leave this shithole with a degree, god knows I won’t. I’m planning on leaving within the next week or so.

_I still gotta contact a special someone._

Journal Entry #106, Date: 6/3/17  
Today’s the day. I’ve already contacted him and I’m meeting up with him in Newbloom. But, since I don’t have a car and the city’s miles away, I’ll be taking a train instead. And yes, I’m bringing Sir Stankworth, (my leopard gecko) when I get there though, I’m gonna go by him a new enclosure. His old one was getting all nasty and beat up lookin’. He deserves better.  
I’ve already got my things packed and have said my goodbyes to those I actually liked here. After I’m done writing this, that’s when I head out. I left a note on the dorm fridge for Michel and Tulip, calling them out on their bullshit. I gave Skunk a few thank you gifts as well, as I heard they were leaving not too long after I was.  
Now, it’s almost an hour before the train arrives, so I think I should, ya know, head out. I’ve also decided on a new name for myself that I thought was pretty neat. Fuze. I like the sound of it.  
So, goodbye college. You were the biggest waste of money that I’ve ever made. See you soon Ace, we’ve got some catching up to do.

  
Fuze closed the journal and stuffed it in his bag, along with the pen he was using to write in it. He swung the somewhat heavy and worn bag over his back and grabbed the travel tank Sir Stankworth was in, along with his phone and headphones.  
As he was walking out of his room, he saw Tulip had just gotten back from a class.  
“The fuck are you doing?” She asked in her usual annoyed tone.  
“What do you think I’m doing? I’m outta this shithole.” Fuze spat back at her, god was he done with her.  
“Alright then, good to know you’re finally leaving.” Tulip had gone into her room, giving a glare at Fuze on the way there. Fuze only sighed in relief. That was the last he would hear of her. He took a moment to look around the dorm.  
There was a slight moment where he felt bad for leaving. He did have some good memories at least. But after realizing how messy the place was, those feelings quickly faded. He gave a final sight at the dorm, flipping it off, and then opening the door.  
“Fuck this place, I’m out of here”, he muttered. He walked outside into the floor hallway before shutting the door behind him for one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first story that I'm starting on here. (I might make more, I'm not sure yet) I'm not all too confident in y writing skills, so constructive criticism and tips are highly appreciated! I have a few socials as well where I post art and such, but you're gonna have to look in my bio for those :0.  
> Writing may take a bit, so if you're interested in reading this from start to finish, it's gonna take some time. So, patience is required, unfortunately.  
> Thanks for checking this out at least! I appreciate it :")


End file.
